


Falling From the Shortest Tower

by Causedragonsman (CauseDragonsMan)



Series: Progression From Nothing [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non Jedi Anakin, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseDragonsMan/pseuds/Causedragonsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Anakin never meets Padmé, Obi Wan, or Qui Gon and eventually causes a slave revolt on Tatooine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling From the Shortest Tower

He felt it.  
And suddenly he wanted to disappear from their glares.

Anakin had done them so much, yet he feels unworthy of their praise.  
He had broke their chains as slaves and the abandoned metal strangles him. All he has done was cause bloodshed, nothing more. But they still follow him.

They put him in charge of their militia in their new free government. Yet as more chains brake, he feels the burden grow with the death count.

His mother joins him in the government too.  
She looks at him with pride, yet only he sees the sadness in her eyes.  
He knows he's the reason why.  
He tries to make her proud, but he knows his burden of existence almost out weighs her love for him.  
He's a murderer.

He is promoted in their new government.  
Although he doesn't see it that way, as he is simply security for Tatooine's new representative in Courusant.  
He knows that he has no purpose here.  
Not to mention force that the force on Courusant is about as claustrophobic and clouded as his formal robes. The constant surveillant of the Jedi doesn't help either.  
He wants no dealings with the light or the dark side. He's perfectly fine in the grey. He's actually fine not being force sensitive at all. 

He is nothing more than a burned out flame, put out by the constant death that forever fools behind his' eyes. His colleges seem to know it too.  
They use data concerning Tatooine's economy and political stances to rationalize their pitying glares, but he knows.  
He knows they think he doesn't belong here  
He feels like it too.

Amidala is nice, but he feels she only talks to him out of pity.

He knows for sure somethings wrong when the grand chancellor approaches him.  
Through their interaction, and due to Anakin's experience with politicians,  
all he needs is ten seconds of thought to make the correct conclusions.  
The chancellor is trying to make him to be another pawn to his game.  
The game of the Sith.

But he can't tell anyone.

His mother and his people have enough worries.  
He can't tell the Jedi council, they already hate him for simply exciting.  
He doesn't want to tell his assumptions to Senator Amidala, the representative of the same planet as the Sith Lord Chancellor.

So he doesn't.  
Whenever he can, he delivers small acts of rebellion such as glares and during his chats with others and in public interviews, he holds a strong bias for certain bills that go against the Sith Lord Chancellor's policies.

It works, until the Sith Lord Chancellor realizes his influence.

So he just sits here knowing the people he helped, made the decision to put him here.  
Out of thanks.  
He wishes they didn't.  
He doesn't deserve it.  
There are far more experienced people for his position.  
He feels unworthy.  
His feels unworthy to all around.  
He knows his life is a burden.  
He would have made it easier for all around him, and ended it  
He guesses it's a good thing that the Sith Lord Chancellor thinks the same as the red blade pierces through Anakin's chest.

"And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut"  
-Castle by Halsey

**Author's Note:**

> I had just seen "The Huntsman" before I wrote this and the song "Castle" left me feeling was in quite an angsty mood, perfect for how I envisioned this AU...sooo if it's as bad as I think, please let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
